The Socialist Unity Party of Mandarr
The Socialist Unity Party is the governing party of the Mandarran Republics. It first came to power in 3560 through the joining of the old United Front for Social Progress, and the United Tribal Socialist Party. Since it came to power it quickly grew and gained a majority in the Senate. It then banned the Nationalist Party, and eventually forced the disbanding the Peoples Republican Party due to their lack of membership. Ideology Mandarran Marxism-Leninism The Unity Party of Mandarr is a communist party, the firmly believes in the Principles of Marxism-Leninism. The Party seeks to create a classless society through the formation of a dictatorship of the prolatraiat, and an abolition of the private ownership of the means of production. The Party has accomplished this by becoming the sole party in Mandarr and established a new dictatorship of the working class in the 3570s. Soon after it mandated that all corporations in Mandarr be collectively owned by the Workers. Even private CEOs who are heavliy invested in Mandarr had to agree to collective ownership of their properties. The Party believes that with the removal of class antagonisms created by capitalism, private property, and the opperssion of one class by another, that society will evolve into a paradise for everybody. The state will wither away and everyone will live in harmony, known as communsim. This part of the ideology of the Unity Party is directly descended from the Mandarran Workers Party. Mandarran Unionism Mandarran Unionism is a radical isolationist ideology that expands on the Marxist-Leninist ideology. Unionism grew prevelant in the Unity Party during the 3560s. Unionists believe that in order for Mandarr to advance to full communism, without a world communist movement, the Union has to be as isolated from outside influence as possible. Unionists also believe that Mandarr can be economically self-reliant, so typically they dont support Mandarr membership in any federation owned common market. Unionists hold very deep anti-sepratatist beliefs and they believe the integrity of the Union should be the governments top priority. Unionists are strong, fervent supporters of the Viceroy and his family. Unionists believe the office should always be held by the Vazquez family and have always supported the dynastic succession. Most, but not all, members of the Socialist Unity Party are Unionists. Structure The organization of the party is divided into 2 main organs of power. The Supreme Congress of the Unity Party and the Central Committee. Supreme Congress of the Unity Party The congress is made up of elected party delegates who meet in Revolution Center twice a year. Delegates are elected from the membership of their local party chapter. Delegate elections take place every year. The Congress decides on membership requirements, party uniform, party symbols, the Congress also creates petitions for new legislation to be submitted to the Supreme Peoples Assembly. Everything approved by the Congress must then be approved by the Central Committee, and General Secertary of the Central Committee. Central Committee The Central Committee is made up of the Viceroy's 12 cabinet members. They are appointed by the Viceroy/General Secertary at his/her discreation. The Central Committee is the main ideological decider for the Party. It is chaired by the General Secertary, who most of the time is also the Viceroy. The office of General Secertary is instrumental to the Viceroy succession process. When the Viceroy's oldest child turns 21, they are appointed General Secertary. They will remain General Secertary, learning the art of government, till the Viceroy abdicates or passes away. Then the Heir Apparent will become Viceroy and leader of the Mandarran Republic and Socialist Unity Party. Leaders General Secertary Wings and Divisons The Socialist Unity Party has a youth wing called the Young Pioneers, and it has 7 divisions for the 7 Provinces of the Mandarran Union. Each division has some degree of autonomy in its daily activites, but the divisions are subordinate to the Supreme Congress of the Unity Party, which is a congress of elected delegates from every local chapter in all divisions. Young Pioneers The Young Pioneers is a Mandarran Youth Organization, whose adult counter-part is the ruling Socialist young pioneers.jpg|Mandarran Pioneers young pioneers01.jpg|Young Pioneers Unity Party. The organization consists of school children between the ages of 7-18. Membership is mandatory for all school children. The older Pioneers are normally the group leaders and they lead the other pioneers in daily afterschool activites that further their understanding of Marxism-Leninism, and Mandarran Unionism The structure of the Young Pioneers is almost idenitical to that of the Unity Party. It has a Pioneer congress made up of members between the ages of 15-18. They are elected like Unity Party delegates would be. This teaches the youth about the Mandarran Political system hands on. Not all Pioneers get to join the main party when they turn 18. In the early 3580s, the Unity Party's Central Committee tightened the membership requirements into the main Party due to a very large membership and growing factionalism. Future aims *Stablize Mandarran Markets *expand infrastructure of provinces *expand budget surplus *Grow production collectives See Also *Mandarran Federal Government *The Republic of Mandarr *The Vazquez Family Category:Mandarran Union Category:Political Parties